Please don't play with fire
by A drop of water
Summary: Quinn likes to play with fire. Like literally. She has some incendints in her life that involve it and feels a weird connection to it. Warning- character death. And Quinn in sort of a phyco and its quite angst. So if you don't like this type of stuff don't read. Again I'm terrible at summaries so..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I've got two other stories to do as well and I'm not abandoning them**

* * *

Quinn sat in the back of the car with her head resting on the cool glass window, watching as each rain drop trickled down slowly, some conjoining with others before they all eventually fell off onto the ground, only to be evaporated when the sun next comes out and repeat the cycle over and over again, forever.

Her mom,Judy, sat in the drivers seat throwing concerned glances at her daughter, who seemed to be in her own little world, through the review mirror. Judy knew the..'incident' had effected Quinn a great deal even if she didn't show it, she was much more closed off now. Though that didn't say much because she had always been the type of girl to keep to her self.

Her husband died over 8 years ago, he was a firefighter and he went into a burning building to save a child, but the building collapsed killing both him and the child he went in to save. Quinn was always a daddy's girl and when she found out she was more than devastated. The light that once shine in her innocent eyes had gone, she became distant and cold even at the tender age of rarely spoke and when they did it was short and Judy never knew quite what to say. Then one day she couldn't take it anymore and decided to concentrate more on her work, it helped her forget, if just for a little while. So she threw her all into it, going on business trips when ever she could and leaving Quinn with a nanny until she was old enough to take care of her self. She hated that she barely even knew her own daughter but it was too painful to be around her plus Quinn had never complained. Quinn never really done much of anything.

They had moved from New York to the small town of Lima Ohio after the incident seen as there apartment had burnt down and Judy decided that instead of buying another place in New York they should have a fresh start. Her therapist said it'd be good for them both and it was just a plus one of her company's was based here in Lima.

Judy pulled the car to a stop when the GPS told her she'd reached her destination. She wiped the condensation from the window and stared at the mansion in front of her. She was impressed, sure she'd saw it on pictures but she thought it'd be smaller somehow. She was glad the movers had already set up everything inside because she was sure her furniture would get wrecked in this weather.

"Quinn, where here"

She said turning to face her daughter. The girl in question stared blankly out of the fogged up window and Judy guessed she hadn't heard her so she opened her mouth to speak again when Quinn suddenly pulled back the handle of the door and stepped out calmly without a word picking up her rucksack from the seat next to her before proceeding to walk towards her new home without so much as a glance towards her mother. Judy looked on sadly at her daughters back for a moment and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault Quinn was like this, an empty shell of a human. If she'd just tried harder to get through to her maybe she would have been better... She shut off that thought quickly though because if that was true Judy could not handle the guilt of it. So like with every think else in her life she brushed it under the rug and carried on. She locked the car and followed her daughter towards their house.

Quinn wandered inside and didn't even bother glancing around at the wallpaper or the new furniture none of it mattered anyway and she really didn't care she'd mostly be in her room. She made her way up the stairs towards the door she knew was her room, she'd saw the pictures. Pushing open the wooden door she stepped inside looking around. It was just like her old room all the same furniture in near enough the same place except it was all new. She closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed placing down her black rucksack then sitting on the edge. The mattress wasn't the same. It wasn't well worn in and soft like her old one. It was unused and hard. It hardly mattered though, it wasn't like she slept much most nights anyway.

Sighing deeply she unzipped the bag and tipped the contents on to the bed. 14 match boxes, 8 lighters, 5 boxes of cigarettes and a candle. She stood up walking towards her bedside table and placed the candle in the candle holder that had already been put there before hand. Taking out a match from its box she scraped the tip along its side, _god she loved that sound_, and lit the candle. She felt the soft tingles in her hands that came whenever she stared at a flame, it was relaxing and yet at the same time it filled her with adrenalin. She got lost watching the small flame dance and her mind wandered back to the last time she had saw fire.

**Flashback**.

_A loud noise woke Quinn from her deep slumber and she opened her eyes groggily. What the fuck was that noise? Her eyes finally cleared and she looked around her room, her brow furrowed. Had her room always been this misty? Her mind was still half asleep and that noise was still blaring loudly, it was driving her insane. She breathed in picking up a familiar sent as she did so, that smell was unmistakeable. _

_The smell of burning. _

_She knew it all to well. Oh so that must mean the noise was the fire alarm. _

_Wait there's a fire. _

_At that thought her hands twitched at her side and her body thrummed with..excitement? She wasn't sure she hadn't felt that emotion in a long time. why would she be exited? _

_She stood up walking calmly to her bedroom door and opening it. The mist was slightly thicker in the living room but it didn't make her cough so she deemed it safe to continue. As if she could stop her self anyway. The blonde walked towards the front door and saw the smoke wafting from underneath. She had to ball her fists to keep her hands steady. Tingles rose in her stomach. This was the only time she felt..well anything was when she was near fire. It was empowering. _

_She couldn't hold her hands back any longer and they shot to the door handle, which was a lot warmer than usual, and pulled it open. _

_As soon as the door was open the heat was almost unbearable, thick smoke blurred her vision and she spluttered when she tried to breath in. She pulled her jacket up so that it covered her nose and mouth and also the slight unintentional quirk of her lips. _

_Quinn could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of her face as she watched the bright orange flames licked the walls devouring all in its path and leaving a scorching hot trail in its wake. _

_She'd never seen something so enchanting. _

_A shrill scream broke her out of her trance. She looked towards the direction from where the sound was coming from. It was quite hard to really see anything at this point so she had to squint. She walked with ease through the path that wasn't in flames, towards the exit. The scream sounded again though this time it was more of a wail. Her head ever so slowly turned to the side. _

_A little girl no older than eight sat on the floor a beam of wood lay across the bottom half of her body holding her down. Her matted blonde hair half covered her face. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, though that could of been sweat it was hard to tell. She was coughing and it wouldn't be long until she choked to death. _

_ Quinn stood by watching the scene in front of her. She could help this girl, she wasn't too far away. But still she stood firmly in place observing with peaking interest. _

_Suddenly the beam of wood caught fire and the little girl let out another blood curdling scream, thrashing around as much as she could. Her head whipping from side to side._

_ Then she caught sight of Quinn, there eyes locked._

_ She saw relief and new found hope wash across the young girls face. _

_"Help me! Please! I-I'm stuck!" She cried quickly followed by a cough. Quinn's lips twitched. _

_Why should she help this girl? Her daddy went into a burning building to save some kid and he ended up dead. His risked his life for a stupid child just like the one in front of her who had got themselves stuck and he had died. Her fingers were twitching. _

_"P-please! Help!" Her small voice hoarse and desperate. _

_Quinn's lips grew into a full sadistic smile. _

_The screams grew more and more as the fire licked the girls clothes she was turning a bright red colour. Her eyes never leaving Quinn's as she pleaded for her life. _

_Quinn watched fascinated as the girl lay burning alive in front of her. _

_She didn't even register two hands that had grasped her arms and pulled her down towards the exit, shouting words of comfort threw there fire protective helmet. _

_"Your going to be ok!" _

_Instead she watched as two other firemen rush towards the now silent child whose skin had rapidly started blistering. _

_She didn't remember the walk to outside and she didn't even listen as the men told her 'it wasn't your fault' and 'there was nothing you could do'. _

_Her mom was there and wrapped her in an awkward desperate hug which Quinn didn't reciprocate. Her mind was still swimming with images of bright heated flames and melting skin. _

**End Of Flashback. **

Quinn watched as the flame grew smaller. Her head was now resting on the cold new pillow and the rain outside beat heavily against the window.

There was a knock on the door and when Quinn remained silent it opened. Judy came in frowning at the candle.

"Quinn you do know the lights work right?"

Quinn nodded face blank.

"Right.. Well um I just wanted to tell you to be up at seven tomorrow, your first day of school, remember?"

Again Quinn just nodded.

Judy stood awkwardly for another moment before leaving giving her daughter one last pained look that went unnoticed.

Quinn sighed, first day of school. That was going to be..interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so let me know what you think? Any mistakes I apologise**

* * *

"Now Quinnie, I'm going to be at work until late tonight because of all the transferring from New York. Your alright taking the escalade yes? And there is dinner in th-"

Quinn had zoned out, she had woken up this morning expecting to feel nervous or excited just to feel, _something_. but no Nothing. She just felt empty as usual. She had dressed in skinny jeans and a well worn dark grey top, black hoodie and her chucks. She had her 'don't fuck with me face on' she didn't want to be bothered by idiotic kids today with there pointless high school drama.

"Quinne?" Judy asked snapping her daughter out of her thoughts.

Quinn raised her eyebrow making eye contact with her mother for the first time this morning.

"I asked if you were going to be ok? You know going to school by yourself?" Quinn was silent for a moment before she said-

"I've been going to school without you for eight years now, I think I'll manage." She said, which was the first time she'd spoke since they left New York, in her cold monotone voice. Picking up her rucksack from the floor she walked out to the car.

Judy felt a stab of guilt and tears prick her eyes, _that hurt._

But as always pushed her feelings down and headed to work.

Quinn parked up and glanced out of her side window. William McKinley High School. The car park was full and she looked at her watch. 07:56am. She had four minutes. She reached for her black backpack unzipping it and checking the contents; 7 match boxes, 4 lighters, 1 box of cigarettes, a notebook and a pen. She left some of her equipment in her room just incase she lost it. The notebook and pen where on Judy's insistence. She zipped it back up and opened her car door stepping out into the cool air. It wasn't raining today she noticed absentmindedly.

When she walked through the door she was hit with the smell of yesterday's cheap cafeteria food and sweat mixed with a hint of _rubber_? Each person that rushed past her owned a different smell of either overly used perfume or aftershave depending on the gender. Then again a feminine looking boy just scurried by smelling more like a girl than any of the others she'd past.

The hallways were emptying rapidly and the final bell blared loudly. it reminded her of the fire alarm and her fingers twitched by her side. She clutched her rucksack strap tightly and carried on her stroll inspecting the school. She wasn't worried about getting to class late, she apparently was to go to the principles office first, and she could just easily use the excuse she was new.

She was about to turn a corner when a body crashed into hers sending her falling to the floor, softening the landing for the other person who fell on top of her.

"_Fuck_." She hissed as the back of her head made contact with the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry! I-I didn't see- i wasn't looking where I was going." The person on top of her rambled quickly jumping up.

Quinn rubbed at the back of her head and looked up.

Her breath caught in her throat. A small girl stood in front of her, long brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, big brown eyes wide with worry looked down at her. Quinn took a deep breath picking up the scent of strawberry's. no overly used perfume. _Well that was a welcomed change._

"Are you ok? Did You hit your head? Ill take you to the nurse. I am so, so sorry" the girl looked so panicked and concerned. Quinn's stomach warmed all of a sudden. What was that feeling? It was similar to the feeling she got when she saw a flame though more softer and calming it was.._nice_. She furrowed her brow at that thought.

"Please say something?"

She looked back up to the girl in front of her.

"I'm fine."

Relief ran over the girls face but slight concern stayed in her eyes. She offered a hand to pull Quinn up.

"Are you sure? I think you should still go to the nurse just incase-"

Quinn ignored the offered hand and pushed her self up of the floor.

"I said I was fine."

"Right, sorry." The girl looked slightly hurt by Quinn's words. Quinn didn't understand why they were strangers after all she shouldn't care.

They stood in silence for a moment Quinn expected the girl to go, she was obviously in a hurry considering the speed she rounded the corner in, but she didn't. She stood there just looking at Quinn.

"I haven't saw you around school. I'm sure I would of noticed you if I had. you have a face i wouldn't forget." She said the last part shyly.

Quinn frowned. _was that a good thing? why didn't she even care?_ She just wanted to get this day over with then go home and light a fire. Her hands twitched around her backpack strap.

"I'm new." She said shortly before brushing past the girl carrying on with her walk. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and someone fall in step beside her. She glanced out the corner of her eye. _God this girl was persistent_.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like? What's your first class?"

Quinn sighed. She would really prefer to be left alone.

" I'm going to the principles office."

"Oh ok, would you like me to take you there?" She asked sweetly.

"Haven't you got somewhere you need to be?"

Rachel frowned then her eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I.. Do you want me to give you directions?"

"Whatever" Quinn said offhandedly, she honestly didn't know why this girl was wasting her time when she needed to get to class. She didn't strike Quinn as the type that skips class. And Quinn didn't care wether she got to the principles office before second period or not.

Rachel proceeded to give the directions then quickly rushed down the corridor to her class with a quick 'goodbye Quinn.'

* * *

She sat down in the leather chair facing who an Indian man she guessed was the principle, he really was starting to get on her nerves with the way he drawled out each syllable he spoke and pronounce her second name _'fah bray_' taking a pause in between each part. He is office smelt of curry, _way to live up to the stereotype_ and she could already tell he was dim and a pushover from the five minutes she'd spent with him. He proceeded to give her the rules in a bored tone that lacked any authority and then passed her, her timetable with a drawled out 'welcome to McKinley.'

Her first class was history with , a balding middle age man who had definitely let him self go. He asked her to tell the class about her self but when she stayed silent her 'don't fuck with me' face on, he quickly directed her to the seat which thankfully was at the back of the classroom. She felt eyes on her through out the class but it didn't phase her, they obviously didn't get many new students. Half way through some guy with a sleazy smile tried to talk to her her but got quickly shut up by the teacher with a "face the front mr karofsky."

When the class finished she was relived, one hour closer to home time. She went through the rest of her classes the exact same way as the first just counting down the hours. By the last lesson her fingers had a near death grip on her rucksack strap.

* * *

She found her locker easily and threw in her books, _like she was going to use them anyway. _She was debating wether to put her rucksack in there when a loud gasp followed by the sound of mocking laughter caught her attention. She turned her head and could just make out the girl from this morning, Rachel berry, covered in blue, was that _slush_? She looked close to tears. Quinn's stomach churned uncomfortably. _Was she sick?_

She looked in front of the girl to the jock holding a big gulp cup who she remembered from her history class, who was now high-fiving the other jock next to him. Her fists clenched.

"Hey loser why don't you just go home to your faggy dad's no one fucking wants you hear spreading you-" the jock got cut off when a hand wrapped around his letterman jacket pushing him into the lockers. The laughter stopped and the hallway went deathly silent.

"What the fuck!" He shouted holding his shoulder.

He looked up in to the cold eyes of the girl standing in front of him. Fixing him an icy glare. He shuddered uncontrollably. Looking around he saw everyone staring and he had to save face, so he quickly regained his composure avoiding the girls eyes.

"Look I know your new and everythin' but you better fuckin' watch where your going. 'Cause I won't let you off so easily next time." He smirked looking around at all of his friends for approval.

But Quinn could see the fear swimming in his eyes, _hell she could smell it on him._ She stood silently for a minute and watched as the boy squirmed slightly under her glare. Everyone in the hallway waiting in anticipation for her reaction. She was so angry and she had no idea why. It confused her to say at the least. She had breezed through her last school seeing far worse bullying and feeling absolutely nothing. She hadn't felt actual anger since, well since she heard her dad had died.

Without warning she lifted her hand and clasped it around his neck tightly. His eyes widened and he looked like he was going to piss himself. She leaned in closely and whispered eerily calm in his ear-

"If you so much as look at Rachel in the wrong way, I will take out my pair of pliers and I will crack open your balls do you understand me?"

She tightened her grip as he nodded,well as much as he could with her hand around his neck and just before she let go she gave him one swift knee to the groin, his strangled cry was _almost_ satisfying.

She walked towards the exit people all but jumping out of her way. She didn't look back at Rachel to see if the girl was ok just headed straight for her car.

* * *

Her hands were thrumming now and she was certain she broke the speed limit on her way home. She raced inside and up to her room. Her normally calm demeanour gone. Under her bed she pulled out the box which was filled with wood, put the amount she needed into her rucksack then made her way to the back garden.

She stepped outside and scanned over her back garden for the first time. It was big and over the back fence she could see trees that lead to a small forest. Just what she needed. She ran to the bottom climbing over the fence with ease and then proceeded to sprint threw the trees. Adrenalin pumping through her veins. When's he looked back and her fence was out of sight she stopped running and placed her backpack on the ground taking out the needed contents. She set down the dry wood on the ground and took out a match box a chill running down her spine at the scraping sound. She watched as it took a second before the flame jumped from the match to the dry wood. There was a slight breeze in the air so she ripped out some paper from her unused notebook and added that to help the fire along.

After a few moments it started to really get going and she sat herself down next to it basking in the heat radiating on to her. The dancing flames took her mind of everything and she just relaxed enjoying the feeling. Closing off the world around her.

* * *

The fire had finally died down and she looked around her eyes taking time to adjust and realised it was quite dark now. She sighed contently at the satisfied feeling that came always after she finished and packed her things up making her way back to the house.

Of course Judy wasn't home yet and Quinn had not expected her to be. She took her dinner out of the fridge and ate silently before going up stairs.

She lit a few candles around her room and lay on her bed. She knew word would travel around school fast about her little 'stunt' but she honestly could not care less. She wanted to avoid the pathetic high school drama but somehow found herself in the middle of it. All because of one Rachel Berry.


End file.
